


Why Are You Naked in my Bed?

by goomblegrumps (mssjaxxon)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drunkenness, Egobang - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Nudity, Vomiting, but I personally love it, i guess, idk he's covered, so whatever, this is cute and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjaxxon/pseuds/goomblegrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is naked in Dan's bed and Dan doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Naked in my Bed?

Dan groaned and rolled over in bed only to find himself face-down on the floor. He frowned and opened his eyes, looking around from his position on the floor. This was not his room. And he hadn’t just rolled off his bed, he’d rolled off the couch in his living room. Why the fuck was he sleeping on the couch? 

A sudden wave of nausea hit him and he darted to the bathroom, just barely made it to the toilet before emptying the little that was left in him. A headache hit him and within seconds he knew he was hungover. He couldn’t remember anything about the night before, and considering the headache he had, he wasn’t surprised. He wiped his mouth with some toilet paper and flushed everything down the toilet before standing up and looking at himself in the mirror. He looked tired, but that was about it. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Tylenol, moving to the kitchen to get some water. He froze when he saw his bedroom door cracked open, a lump of blankets huddled in the middle of his bed.

How drunk had he been last night?

He hesitated going into that room, he didn’t know who was sleeping in his bed. Logic was telling him it wasn’t a girl, he’d never get that drunk, and if he did, his friends would have stopped him, right?  
Had he gone drinking with his friends? He tried retracing his steps the night before but nothing was coming up. He sighed, he was thinking himself in circles. He walked into the bedroom to find that whoever was in his bed was completely covered in blankets, head and all. He gently poked the lump, earning a tired-sounding moan. Dan rolled his eyes, of course he hadn’t brought home a girl. He grabbed the top of the comforter and pulled it back to find Arin curled up in his bed, and more importantly, naked.

“Arin?” he asked. His friend’s hair was a mess. Arin turned his head to look at Dan, smiling tiredly.

“Morning…” he mumbled.

"Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Dan asked, crossing his arms. He was trying his hardest to keep his eyes on Arin’s face. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, among other places.

"I thought it’d be a nice surprise.” he shrugged with a quiet giggle, noticing Dan’s pink cheeks. 

“How much do you remember of last night?”  
Dan frowned, narrowing his eyes at Arin. “Not much…”

“Damn shame.” Arin shook his head. “Want me to refresh your memory?” he asked. 

“Please.” Dan nodded. 

“Well, we went out drinking, and you thought it would fun to do shots, so you did, and you did pretty well, but you were more drunk than I had ever seen you. Luckily I was there to bring you home, and then you asked me to stay the night with you because you were scared-”

“Yeah right,” Dan rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a baby when you’re drunk.”

“Fuck off, tell me the real story.”

“I swear!” Arin said, raising his hands. “Couldn’t make this shit up if I tried. Anyways, I stayed with you because I was a bit worried, and then you started getting all feely with me…” Arin trailed off, looking up at Dan. “Look, if you want me to go into detail-”

“Please tell me we didn’t fuck while I was shitfaced.”

"No, no, of course not. I wouldn’t take advantage of your completely wasted ass”. Arin chuckled. “It was just… a very intimate cuddle. With come kissing. A maybe a little dick touching, I don’t know, you can’t really prove anything did or didn’t happen.” Arin shrugged with a cocky grin and a small wink. 

“For god’s sake…” Dan grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Put some clothes on, I’m gonna take a cold shower to wake up. There had better be coffee and scrambled eggs waiting for me when I come out.” he said.

“Mmm, can I join you?” Arin asked as Dan turned to leave.

“Make me breakfast and then we’ll talk.” Dan have Arin a sly smile before walking out of he room.


End file.
